


Iraq

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, Iraq, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop reading your love letters from your boyfriend and go start your shift."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iraq

Iraq wasn’t Dean’s favorite place in the world. Okay yeah, it was his least favorite. The locals had some good good though. They had taught him how to make ‘Turkish soup’, which was not made with turkey but with chicken. He fucking loved it.

Anyways, yeah, Iraq was not Dean’s favorite place. His favorite place is at home, (back in America) sitting on the couch with a pizza box in front of him, a cup of his homemade hot chocolate in his hand, Urban Cowboy playing on the TV, and Cas sitting next to him.

In Iraq it is hot, it is sandy, it is gross, it is sandy. But he only had 250 days left until he went home. He was thankful for Cas’ countdown or else he would’ve already lost track. they could’ve kept him an extra year and he probably wouldn’t have noticed.

He’d just finished reading Cas’ last letter. Dean hated that he couldn’t keep every single one of his letters, but he kept his favorites. Which was probably half of the letters.

"Winchester!" Goddammit.

"What Victor?" Dean asked, putting Cas’ last letter on his duffle bag below his bed. He was basically staying in a glamorized tent with five other guys.

"Stop reading your love letters from your boyfriend and go start your shift." Victor pointed outside the tent with his gun.

"I’m not down here today, I gotta take the Humvee down to 531 and the bring Ash back after I’m finished." Dean grabbed his backpack from the side of the bed and slung it over his shoulder. "Don’t miss me too much!" He laughed as he walked out.

*

Dean parked the Humvee a couple of blocks down from his station and grabbed his gun from the seat beside him and got out. There were a few kids playing in the street with a soccer ball. He knew two or three of them. They were all good kids, they helped show him around a few times and taught him some of the local terms. Luckily for him they were young enough that they didn’t know what pranks were and didn’t have him insulting people.. yet.

"Mr. Winchester! Mr. Winchester!" They ran up to him all at once, "Did you see me kick the ball? Did you see it!" One of the younger boys asked

"Yeah I did, Abir. It was awesome!" Dean smiled and held up his hand for a high-five. "Where’s your sister?"

"My uncle took her with him today. He also took Nadhir with him."

Okay so Abir’s uncle was not a nice guy. Dean could only assume what happened to the girls, and now he was sick to his stomach.

"Do you know where he took them?" Dean crouched down so he was eye level with the young boy.

"No sir." Abir shook his head and looked over Dean’s shoulder.

"I need you to tell me if-"

"Mr. Winchester?" Dean knew that voice. It was Abir’s younger sister, Amira.

"Abir, go inside and take your friends with you too and do not come out no matter what you hear, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Abir nodded and ran back into his house, his friends following after him.

Dean stood up and turned around. Amira was standing about 10 feet away. With a bomb strapped to her chest. “Amira? Are you okay?” No she wasn’t. She had a god damn bomb strapped to her chest.

"Yes Mr. Winchester."

"Okay good. I want you to walk towards me okay? Very slowly." This was against everything he was taught.

Amira began walking towards him, watching her feet to make sure didn’t walk too fast.

"That’s good, you’re doing good." Dean reassured her, "Just a few more steps, there you go." And now she was right in front of him. And he had about two minutes to figure out to stop it from blowing up in his face. "Did your uncle do this to you?" A nod. "Okay." Dean scrunched his eyebrows together. Goddammit he had to figure this out and fast. He didn’t have time to call anything in, no one would be here soon enough. He’d seen Ash do it a dozen times. He clipped the red wire and the green wire and made sure the blue wire was never clipped. Dean could do this.

"Okay Amira, hold still, I’m gonna get you out of this alright?"

"Mr. Winchester please make sure I’m okay." Her voice was shaky.

"I will, alright? I won’t let anything happen to you." He grabbed his wire clippers from his belt and took a deep breath. If he screwed up he was going to.. well it wasn’t going to be good. He held the clippers up to the red wire and pushed down.

Nothing. Okay good, he was halfway there, with 40 seconds left. Next was the green wire. One, two. Clipped. The timed stopped.

"Okay I’m going to take this off of you now and I want you to go inside with your brother, okay?"

"Yes Mr. Winchester." She nodded. It was similar to a back pack, he unclipped the back and slowly slid the straps off, placing it gently on the ground. Amira ran across the street and into her house. Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He walked back over to the Humvee and grabbed his phone to call Ash.

"Hey Ash. Yeah I’m down the street, a little girl had a bomb strapped to her chest so I just followed what you did, I got it disarmed but I don’t wanna mess with it any further, can you head down here? Yeah okay. Where I usually park. No I don’t need-"

Something was exploding.

He couldn’t hear it. He could feel the vibrations.

He could feel the pain shooting through his body.

He couldn’t see anything.

Everything was going black.

He was going home a lot sooner than he hoped.

250 days sooner.

And it wasn’t home to Cas.

He let darkness wash over him.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Please do not give up on this series because of the way this ended. I have told others there will be a happy ending. And there will be. I have never been in the Army, I have had no close relatives that have been in the Army. Nor do I know how to disarm a bomb. So do not try to disarm one at home using the techniques Dean used!! 
> 
> Turkish soup however is a real thing. My dad went overseas for work and learned how to make it through a cook over there. :)


End file.
